


Naked On Your Chain

by chains_archivist



Category: Askewniverse
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, Challenge: Boys in Chains Birthday/Anniversary, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Flameboi </p><p>PWP. Also response to the BIC birthday/anniversary challenge (and my first BIC fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked On Your Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or their universe, all of which is the property of Kevin Smith and Miramax. No sue me.

Jay blinked open his eyes and sat up, or, he started to do just that, but, the handcuffs holding his wrists to the headboard stopped him semi-prone, and woke him fully in under a second. "What the FUCK?" he muttered, noticing that he was also naked, not that this was a bad thing. Actually, the handcuffs weren't a bad thing either, or, wouldn't have been, if Bob had been there with him, but, Bob was nowhere to be seen. "LUNCHBOX! GODAMNIT!" yelled Jay, loud with the first surge of real panic: what if it wasn't his lover who'd cuffed him, what if something had happened to Bob, what if..   
  
Silent Bob walked into the room finishing off a sandwich, and came over to the bed, looking down at the beautiful squirming blond; he didn't speak, just raised an eyebrow as if to ask what was wrong, smirked to show he already knew, traced strong fingers down Jay's taut abs as reassurance. "How the fuck'd you cuff me without waking me?" Jay asked, shivering under the touch, but relaxing, too, the fear gone now. Bob, not surprisingly, just shrugged, and got onto the bed kneeling next to Jay, looking down at him, dark gaze traveling down the long lithe body, and back up, staring down into Jay's eyes. "Mm.. Lunchbox.. What're you gonna do with me now, am I your fucktoy?" Jay licked his lips; Bob nodded, grinning, reaching down and wrapping a large hand around Jay's already hard cock, getting a gasp and a low moan from the blond chained to the bed.   
  
Jay writhed and arched up, spreading his legs wide as he thrust slowly into Bob's touch, a clear bead of precum forming at the head of his swollen prick, he moved only his hips, and his mouth, murmuring to his quiet lover, "Ohh fuck that feels good fuuuck.. Please .. godamn, suck my cock," trailing off into a low wail of "Fuuuuuckkkk" as Bob leaned down and took the head between his lips, then slid his mouth down and down, until Jay's cock was surrounded by his wet throat, with Bob swallowing and humming around it, slurping up and back down, while Jay was yowling like a cat. All too soon the mouth was gone, and Jay was left panting, moaning, "Shit Lunchbox you're KILLING me.." while Bob just smiled mysteriously, and, then, infuriatingly, got off the bed to rummage in a dresser drawer. "Bob, what the fuck are you doing?" No answer.   
  
Bob came back a half minute later, with a tube of lube, the large purple vibrating latex dildo, and a long black silk scarf, grinning at Jay who was blinking at him in surprise, "Um, Bob?" he murmured, as Bob knelt again on the bed and gently wrapped the scarf around his face, pulled it up so only Jay's eyes were covered, and tied it at the side, not too tightly. Once the blindfold was in place, Jay had to bitch, "I can't fucking see." and was surprised to hear a low reply, "That's the point," and then he felt Jay's hand between his legs, slick and cold with the lube, two thick fingers sliding into his hole carefully, stretching him, drawing another long wail from Jay's throat as he tried to thrust down onto the invading fingers, his cock back to full rock hard attention. More lube, more stretching, and then Bob replaced his fingers with the lube-coated sex toy, sliding it in and turning it on.   
  
Jay groaned loudly and half thrashed in his bonds, bruising his pale wrists, as the dildo thrust in against his prostrate buzzing, "Shh, I got you, its ok," came the low sexy murmur, and Jay was surprised Bob was talking that much, but didn't really have the mind to contemplate it, as Bob moved between his legs, pressing the toy angled so the vibrating head was right *there*, and bent down to lick the precum from Jay's dick, then slowly suck the head into his mouth; Jay wailed and groaned as Bob deepthroated him, and strained up trying to see though, of course, he couldn't. Jay's hips moved, rocking with little thrusts until Bob pinned him down, leaving the vibrator unattended as he did, still slurping up and down, torturously slowly. Bob began to suck harder after Jay begged loudly, almost screaming his need, thrusting the dildo in and out harder and faster; Jay felt his balls drawing up, felt his cock throbbing about to cum, and then, nothing. Cold, hot, blind, nothing. Bob's mouth was gone, the dildo was gone, and Jay sobbed and cursed, while Bob knelt between his legs, hand trailing over his chest and teasing his nipples into hard pink nubs, but not touching him otherwise.   
  
"Fuck me please godamnit, bastard, suck me, fuck me..fuck me.. PLEASE!" Jay demanded, his voice ragged with lust and desperation, wriggling and writhing; Bob let him struggle only a moment while he slid off his own sweats, and coated his thick, hard, large cock with slick lube, smiling at Jay's hissed "yesss!" as he lifted the blond's legs up onto his shoulders, and pressed the tip of his cock to the ring of muscle while he cradled Jay's buttocks in his big hands, spreading him, holding him up and then sliding his cock into Jay's hole in one hard thrust, getting the desired hoarse scream of pain flavored ecstasy from Jay. Jay thrashed and shoved down onto Bob's cock as his larger lover stilled, begging, "Fuck me please.. godamn .. hard, please!" he wailed, gasping as Bob thrust into his tight heat again, and reached one hand to circle around Jay's straining prick as he began to do just as Jay wanted, slamming into him in hard, fast, relentless thrusts and jerking Jay off in time to the thrusts.   
  
Jay yowled, and gasped, mouth open, cumming, spurts spattering onto his own chest and one shot of cum landing on his lips, his tongue snaking out to taste it, while he spasmed around Bob's prick inside him; Bob grunted and thrust in again, again, and was cumming too, shooting his load deep into Jay and then leaning in to kiss him, lick at his cum, rolling off so Jay could breathe. Side by side they panted softly, sweaty and sticky with semen, until Jay muttered, "Daamn. Lunchbox you are one hot motherfucker, FUCK do I love you!" in appreciation; Bob pulled the blindfold off of him, and Jay blinked, grinning loopily in sated pleasure. Bob reached up to touch the sweat-damp blond hair and murmured, "Love you too," smiling down at the beauty beside him, leaning in and kissing Jay's throat. Bob unlocked the cuffs, and Jay slid his arms down, nestling in next to Bob, who curled around him, holding him protectively close, both of them half drowsing, exactly where they belonged.


End file.
